She's My Sister
by TinyRooBeauty7
Summary: When the team have to go to a street fighting ring to catch a drug dealer who's been distributing bad dope, Erin never expected to run into someone from her past. Someone she probably shouldn't have left in the first place.
1. Fight Ring

Chapter One: Fight Ring

A/N: I do not own Chicago PD or any of its characters. I only own the OC's that i have created. Also, I am not a cop so i do not know cop slang, i am only going on what i have seen on tv.

Erin sat at her desk, leisurely sipping her Coffee when Hank strode into the room.

"Ok. We've had 4 cases of college students going maniacal due to some bad dope, and i finally got someone to fess up to where theyre gettin' it from." He turned to the board and began to write. "The Underground. Fight rings. Apparently dealers think thats a good place to sell drugs without getting caught." He pointed to a picture of their latest victim. "Troy Green, admitted to attending the fights, and said there was a woman there that everyone calls EV thats been selling drugs. Said she was maybe 19. Short. Said she has alot of colors in her hair. Troy said she's dating one of the fighters, Alexander Hale," He put up a picture of a rugged looking man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes with a snear on his face. "And she does some fighting herself."

"So she's probably violent," Rusek noted.

Erin nodded. "Probably. And if she's doing the drugs she's selling, we could be dealing with a whole nother level of violence."

Hank nodded once. "Erin, Jay, i want you to go to his house, see if you can get anything out of him."

The partners shared a look as they both stood, grabbing their badges and guns, and leaving quickly.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Chicago PD!" Jay yelled through the door, once again, after pounding on it for what seemd like the 200th time.

Erin gave him a look. "He's obviously not home."

"Obviously." He turned and leaned his back against the door. "So? What now?"

Erin shrugged. "Now we just have to wait for the fights, I guess."

That night the whole team found themselves at The Underground, spreading out and moving through the crowds. Searching for either Alexander or a woman who fit their description. Erin was getting closer to the ring when she finally spotted Alexander, sitting at the edge of the make-shift ring, wrapping his hands in white sports tape.

She lifted her walkie to her mouth. "I got eyes on Hale. He's at the ring."

But as she moved closer a voice rang out through a mega-speaker. "Ladies and gentleman, welcome to The Underground! First in the ring we have Don "The Fury" Reynolds." The older man sitting on the other edge of the ring stood and held his hands up as some people cheered and others booed. "His opponent for the night is our undefeated brawler, Lex Hale!" The crowd rawred with cheers and applause as Hale stood and began bouncing from foot to foot, punching at the air. "Boys, lets fight!" A bell rung 3 times through the room, hard to hear over the crowd, and the two men started to circle around each other.

Alexander pounced on his opponent and started wailing on him, throwing punch after punch, so the other man could do nothing but cover his face. The bell dinged again once and Hale stepped back, giving Reynolds space to get up and compose himself. This time he pounced at Hale, but the blonde was able to block him, shoved him back, then threw a hard punch at the older man's jaw. Reynolds stumbled back into the people behind him, but hands shoved him back towards the brawler who punched him again. He fell to his knees, holding the left side of his face, which was sure to be badly bruised tomorrow.

Suddenly, Jay appeared by Erin's side. "This is crazy! He's beating the shit out of that guy!"

"Still no sign of our girl?"

Jay shook his head, eyes still on the fight. Erin turned her eyes back to the ring as well and watched as Reynolds slammed his head into Hale's gut, making the younger man double over. Reynolds stumbled to his feet throwing his forearm down onto Hale's back, sending him down to the ground.

"GET UP, LEX!" a voice was heard screaming over the crowd. "YOU GOT THIS! GET YOUR ASS UP!"

"There," Jay pointed at the side of the ring that Alexander started on. Standing there was a girl, about 5'0 tall, her long blonde, purple, and blue hair pulled up into a ponytail, was their girl. "I got eyes on our suspect," Jay spoke into his walkie talkie as him and Erin began moving through the crowd towards the girl.

Back in the ring, Hale shook his head, slamming his fists down on the ground repeatedly, getting himself pumped up at the sound of his girlfriend's voice. He jumped to his feet, lunging at his opponent and sending his fists repeatedly into his face, finally landing a blow to the other man's temple, Reynolds dropped to the ground, knocked out from the blow. The girl at the side of the ring jumped and fist pumped into the air as the man on the mega speaker stepped into the ring, handing Hale a wad of cash. "Your winner and still undefeated, Lex Hale!" He announced through the speaker as he held up Hale's hand.

Jay and Erin were about 5 feet away from the girl, when she, apparently sensing a presence, turned and spotted them. Her eyes widened as Erin froze and gasped. "Everlee?!"

She didnt receive an answer. As soon as the word was out of her mouth, the younger girl turned and bolted across the ring.


	2. Friends Over Family

Chapter 2: Friends Over Family

A/N: Ok, so just because it makes more sense in my mind, Everlee has a different dad than Erin, but she has the same dad as Teddy. Also in my story Erin is about 26, Teddy is 23, and Everlee is 19.

Everlee dashed across the ring, trying to literally run from the blast from her past, only to almost literally run into a hispanic guy on the other side. She turned searching for a way out, but they were scattered around the ring. She looked to Lex who was staring at her with questioning eyes. He must have seen the scared look in her eyes cuz next thing she knew he turned and decked the guy with Erin right in the jaw, causing a couple of the other people with badges to run to them, trying to get him off of him. Everlee looked around again, still surrounded, she quickly decided who would be the easiest target and ran at him, kneeing the blonde guy in the groin, she shoved him aside and bolted past him, making her way to the exit.

Once outside, she ran smack into someone, luckily it was a short, blonde, blue eyed someone, also known as her best friend. "We gotta go. We gotta go now!" She yelled without stopping.

No questions asked he ran after her, both hopping into his car. Turning the key in the ignition quickly, suddenly greatful he had still had his keys in his hand, he sped out of the parking lot. "What the fuck did you do, Everlee?!" he scolded his best friend, looking in the rearview mirror to see the cops running out the door.

"Nothing! I don't know! I saw Erin so i bolted, then everyone started coming after me." She was breathing hard, her heart pounding. "I wouldn't have gotten away if Lex didn't punch one of them." She froze. "O fuck! Lex punched a fucking cop and i just left him there!"

"Chill! Lex will be fine. He always is. They were after you, not him." Niko ran his hand down his face, letting out a breath. "You have no idea what you did?"

"No, i dont know! Unless they somehow found out i've been the middle man (woman) for Apollo. He had me bring some shit to the Underground the other day, but it was only once. How could they know?"

"Someone snitched, thats how." He shook his head, letting out a string of curses and hitting the steering wheel. "How do you always get yourself into this shit? Your like a goddamn trouble magnet."

The girl whipped her head around to look at her best friend. "Well, if i'm such a goddamn trouble magnet, then what the fuck are you still doing here?!"

"Hey!" The boy reached over, tugging on a piece of hair that had come loose from her ponytail. "Thats not what i meant. I just mean, every time we get you out of trouble, here comes some more right around the corner."

Everlee looked down at her lap, playing with her dark purple finger nails. "I know. I'm more trouble than i'm worth."

"I've been here for 17 years. I'm not going anywhere now."

Everlee looked over at him and smiled. Her and Niko met when she was 2, he was 3, when Teddy would take her to the park. Niko was in the sandbox building a big sand castle, when little Everlee came and plopped down on the other side, then proceeded to just sift the sand through her fingers. Niko handed the girl his shovel and continued to put sand in the bucket using his hands as she began digging a mote. "To keep bad men away," she had said. And they had spent every day playing with eachother after that, quickly becoming best friends. Niko was her first and only friend in the world. The only person to stay by her side through everything. The only one who has loved and protected her throughout her entire life. Everything her family failed to do, he did.

An hour later, Erin sat at an interrogation table next to Voight, Alexander Hale seated across from them, his arms folded across his chest.

Erin sighed. "Alexander, just tell us where she is. We're not gonna hurt her. We just need to talk to her."

Lex shrugged. "I have no idea what your talking about."

Erin nodded. "Ok. So you just punched my partner in the face for nothing..."

The dirty blonde shrugged again. "It's what i do."

Voight, finally sick of this kids games, finally stood slamming his hands on the table. "Listen to me. We've had multiple cases of kids going crazy after taking some dirty drugs, and someone said that she was the one selling them. So tell me where she is!"

"Whoa, hey!" He put his hands out in front of him. "Ever does alot of shit, but she wouldnt purposely sell dirty drugs. Look, she plays the middle man for this big time dealer, and she'll go out and sell for him occasionally."

"So suddenly you know her," Voight let out in his gravely voice.

"She's been through hell and handling drugs is something shes good at. But she is not a bad person."

"We know that," Erin said, putting her hand on her chest. "We just wanna find out whos responsible for this. " She took a deep breathe. "Everlee is my sister, i know shes not a bad person."

Something in his blue eyes changed. They suddenly turned to ice and they chilled her to the bone. "I have nothing else to tell you." And with that his mouth snapped firmly shut, she once again folded his arms across his chest and sat back in his chair, fully prepared to wait it out.

Erin and Voight walked out of the interrogation room, both with irritated looks on their faces. The rest of their unit waited for them in the hallway. "He's not budging," Erin sighed. "But he did tell us that Everlee sometimes sells for a big time dealer, but most of the time she just plays middle man for him. Other than that, he gave us nothing."

"Great," Ruzek let out. "Well atleast he told us a name."

"We didn't need a name. We already knew it," Hank told him.

"I dont remember knowing her name."

Erin let out a breath. "She's my sister. Thats how we knew her name."

"Wait. Seriously?" Jay said, disbelievingly.

"Yeah. I haven't seen her since she was a kid, but that was definately her."

Her partner nodded. "So what do we do now?"

Antonio stepped up. "Well, now that we have a name, we can go to the computers. See if we can get an address for her."

Olinsky nodded in agreement. "We can also go back to the Underground, see if anyone knows anything else about her. Where she hangs out, who she hangs out with."

Erin shook her head. "Everlee didnt really have friends growing up except for one. She didnt really want any friends other than him. But its been so long, i dont even know if theyre friends anymore."

"We can still try," Jay told his partner.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Why is it that every time we go to someones house on this case, theyre never home?" Jay questioned, not really expecting an answer.

"Apparently fate does not want me to find my sister," Erin supplied, as her and her partner headed back down the stairs.

"Why are we here?" Everlee asked her best friend, as she sat on the couch she has spent many nights watching movies with her boyfriend.

"Because since they already have him and they have no reason to search his house, this is the safest place to be right now."

"Whatever you say. Your the smarter one." She stood up and headed towards her boyfriends room. "I need a fucking joint," she said under her breath, going for Lex's bedside drawer, where he stashes his weed. "Then i gotta head to the bar. I still gotta work tonight."

"Your still going to work tonight? Are you insane?"

"We still need the money, Niko. We are barely keeping that roof over our heads."

The boy sighed. "Fine. But i'm coming to act as lookout."

Ever chuckled. "You mean pretend to be my lookout while you really sit there and get hammered."

"That too," he smiled brightly at her.

10 o'clock at night and here they were heading back to The Underground. As soon as they got there, Olinsky lead Ruzek towards the man with the mega speaker, showing him his badge as soon as he had his eyes on him.

"You know Everlee Courtney?"

The man, knit his brows together in confusion. "Who?"

"EV. Her boyfriend is a fighter here name Alexander Hale."

"Oh! Her. Yeah she's not here."

Ruzek rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we know that, but do you know where she is? A job, a hangout. Something?"

"Yeah, yeah. She's a bartender over at the club..uhh..." he snapped his fingers a couple of times, trying to remember the name. "Fang. Works there over nights sometimes. Did she like kill somebody or something? Cuz i can see that happening."

Ruzek chuckled. "No. Nothing like that," he told him as Olinsky called to let Voight know, so he could head over to the club.

Everlee walked behind the bar, her hair pulled up into a messy bun, in her regular work outfit of short cargo shorts and a crop top with her motorcycle boots. First thing she did was pour a shot of Jack and handed it to her best friend then pouring one of her own. She held it up in a toast, "To my best friend, who has helped me run from the cops more times than i can count."

Niko stuck tongue out of his mouth. "Hell yea," he smiled, throwing the shot back at the same time as the girl across from him. She then handed him a bottle of beer and got to work, asking the people around the bar what she could get them, and making different drinks. She was so busy working, she never noticed the 3 cops walking into the bar, but Niko did. Jumping over the bar, he grabbed ahold of her arm. "They're here," He told her as he started dragging her out from behind the bar and towards the back door, only to run smack into Sergeant Hank Voight. The girl slammed the heel of her boot down onto the mans foot then bringing her knee up, only connecting with his thigh. Niko shoved him out of the way again heading for the back door, only to get grabbed from behind. Instinctively he swung, connecting with the other mans chin.

Jay grabbed his chin. "Thats the second time i've got punched today!" He grabbed the smaller man before he could run, slamming him, face first, into the wall.

Suddenly a small, colorful ball of fury was on him, punching him in the back over and over again. Erin grabbed for her, only to take an elbow to the mouth. Finally Voight, who had quickly recovered from the small attack, grabbed the small girl from behind, holding her arms behind her and nearly getting his nose broke as she lased out, throwing her head backwards. "I forgot how fiesty you could be, Little One."

Everlee kept fighting the hold he had her in. "Let go of me!"

"You know," he said, as Erin put handcuffs on her held back wrists, "Your kinda difficult to keep track of." Then he had to literally drag her, kicking and screaming, to his car.


	3. Everlee Courtney

_**Chapter 3: Everlee Courtney**_

"Where's Lex and Niko?" Everlee demanded, nostrils flaring with her anger.

"They're both fin," Erin assured her.

Everlee glared at the older woman. "I didnt ask if they were ok, i asked where they are."

"They're in another room," Erin told her, getting irritated with her younger sister's attitude. "Look, i told understand why you're so damn mad at me, but-"

"You dont understand?!" The younger girl laughed, humorlessly. "You left us! Who do you think had to come up with the money when you left? Who do you think had to get moms dope? When she brought home random guys and passed out before they could do anything, who's FUCKING room do you think they came to?!" The girl screamed, standing up and kicking her chair across the room then turning back to the brunette. "I was only 8, Erin!"

Erin had tears in her eyes. It had never got that bad for her, but here her younger sister was, a 19 year old angry, bitter, disaster of a mess. "Everlee.. I-I-"

The blonde now sat in a corner, knees pulled to her chest. "I want you to leave. Send someone else. Anyone." She stopped then, looking up and pointing at her sister. "Anyone but Voight. If theres anyone i'm more angry at than you, its him."

Erin then left the room, tears streaming down her face. She looked up to see Voight and Jay waiting for her.

"Are you alright?" her father figure asked.

"I left her. I left her when she needed protection. She's been completely destroyed and its all my fault."

"No, Erin, you were getting yourself out of a bad situation."

"But i should've brought Teddy and Everlee with me."

Hank let out a big breath. "Halstead, you go finish interrogating our girl."

Halstead nodded, glancing at Erin before walking into the room, grabbing the chair on its side next to the door and putting it back at the table. "Everlee, you wanna come sit down with me?"

The girl looked up at that, eyebrows raising when she saw who was speaking. "To get a closer look at you, sure."

Jay chuckled a little. "Your boyfriend is literally right down the hall."

"Really?" she smiled, the tightening in her chest that had been there since leaving her boyfriend in the ring finally loosened a little. "And its not like i'm touching you, i'm just looking at your. My heart is taken, doesnt mean my eyes cant look," her smile grew, she now resembled the Cheshire cat.

Jay suddenly got serious. "WHo were you selling for, Everlee?" The girl looked down at her hands, playing with the promise ring on her finger. "Come on. You don't wanna go down for this. Just give me a name."

"Do you not know drug dealers at all? I give you a name, i'm as good as dead." She really wanted to do it. She didnt wanna go down for this shit. Her head was telling her to just once do the right thing and give them a name, but her gut was telling her that it was a very bad idea, and most the time, she listened to her gut.

"We wont let him hurt you."

"What are you guys gonna do? Follow me around like bodyguards, rifles at the ready?"

Jay sat forward. "We will NOT let him hurt you. And your record is clean and it can stay clean. Just give me something."

Everlee let out a huge breath, putting her hands out flat on the table and staring at them. "He's called Apollo. One of the biggest drug dealers in the state. I'm his runner alot of times. The middle woman or whatever the fuck. He makes his own dope, over in a wearhouse on 8th. Im supposed to go there tonight during my break to do a quick run for him."

"She's not going in," Erin refused.

"She goes in, when he's handing over the drugs we bust them, we put her in cuffs too. He doesnt know that she was how we found him," Jay supplied.

"No."

"It could work. If she plays her part" Antonio added.

The woman turned to her boss and father figure. "Voight..."

Voight looked down at her, putting his hands on her should. "We wont let her get hurt." He turned his attention back to the rest of the team. "Suit up. Get a wire on that kid."

"Just be calm. Be confident. Keep your head up. Look him in the eyes. You'll be fine," Antonio told her, as he hooked the wire to the small girl.

Everlee smiled sarcastically at him. "I know how to act like a drug dealer, Ese. I do this for a living. So yes, I will be fine." She looked down to watch what he was doing. "Do Lex and Niko know about this?"

"No. Why?"

"Cuz they would both be freaking the fuck out right now and i dont wanna get them in even more trouble than theyre already in because of me." She swallowed, biting her lip nervously. "Just, if anything does happen, let them know that i was doing this to get them out of trouble. I got them into it...I'm gonna get them out."

Antonio looked up at her, seeing for the first time, a hint of fear in her dark eyes. "You're gonna be fine, remember?" He then stood up, looking down at her. "You ready?"

Everlee took a deep breath. "I was born ready," She said, the fear disappearing from her eyes.


	4. Apollo

Chapter 4: Apollo

Sitting in the garage at the police station waiting for the time to leave, they still had another hour before she usually arrived at the warehouse, Everlee sat playing with the chains on her boots, chin resting on her knee, when she felt someone sit beside her. She glanced over, seeing it was the cop that questioned her. "Evening Officer Hot-Stuff."

Jay chuckled. "Its Halstead," he corrected.

The girl squinted. "Good to know."

The detective looked down, knocking his knuckles on his knee. "Listen, I know that your angry at Erin, and you have your reasons, but she really regrets leaving you behind. And she just wants to know her sister again."

Everlee tensed up at the mention of her sister, eyes losing their playful glint. "So thats why you came to talk to me. Erin sent you over here."

Halstead shook his head rapidly. "No, no. She didn't send me over here. You seemed nervous, thats why i came over, but i figured while i'm here, might as well bring up the giant elephant in the room."

Everlee nodded. "Am i the elephant or is she the elephant?"

"The situation is the elephant. And dont try to steer the subject another way."

He suddenly felt like he was on fire when she shot daggers his way. "Listen, I dont have to talk about this if i don't fucking want to. You can go back over and tell Erin that this changes nothing. I'm doing this to get myself and my boys out of here, i'm not doing it for any of you guys." She then locked her jaw, indicating that she's done speaking, shot one last glare at the man, then turned back to playing with the chains on her boots.

XXXXXXXX

"I've been in here for hours," Lex groaned, feet on the edge of the table, rocking his chair, head flung on the back of it in a dramatic form.

Niko chuckled at his best friend's boyfriend. "Thats like the tenth time you've said that man." The police had moved them into the same room so they wouldnt be too irritable when they got back from whatever they were going to do.

The fighter lifted his head off the back of the chair and glared at the shorter man. "I've been here, sitting on my ass a lot longer than you have."

Niko shrugged with a smile. "Nobody said you had to sit on your ass, bro. You could do push-ups, run laps around the room, jumping jacks. Your a fighter. You can come up with some workout shit to do while your here instead of bitching like you have been."

Lex rolled his eyes. "How the fuck did they get you anyway?"

The other man sighed. "They got me when they got her."

The dirty blonde sat up, taking his feet off the table. "Wait, they got her?" When he received a nod he lifted a hand in question. "Where the fuck is she then?"

XXXXXXXX

Everlee's boots clunked on the ground, chains on them clanging together as she made her way into the old warehouse. It was quiet, a little bit too quiet and it made her a little nervous.

Making her way to the back of the building she called out, "Yo, Apollo!" just as she turned into the area where Apollo did all his "cooking".

Only Apollo wasn't there. "What the fuck," she let out as she looked around, trying to spot someone. "Apollo!" Still receiveing no answer, she continued walked towards the back of the area, towards the rooms that Apollo called his office. "Apollo, you here?" she asked as she turned the handle, flinging the door open and freezing. "Holy shit," she breathed out, backing out of the room, where Apollo's head man, Leo, was sprawled out on the floor, bullet wound to the head.

"O fuck. Holy shit." After giving herself just a second to recover from the shock, she turned a made to bolt, only to come face to face with Apollo himself.

"Going somewhere, young EV?" he questioned, grinning wickedly.

Everlee swallowed passed the lump in her throat. "No, no," she choked out. "Um...Wh-what happened to your man, Leo?"

"I began to question his loyalty," his eyes connected with hers, like he was trying to see inside her head. "I know i don't need to question your loyalty, do i, dear EV?"

"Of course not," she spoke, keeping eye contact. She swallowed again. "Look, i dont have much more time before my break ends. Wheres the drop off point?"

Apollo held eye contact for a couple more minutes, before looking away and stepping around her, into his office. "I actually have a different task for you today."

Everlee sighed. "What kind of task? I'm not selling your shit to anymore college kids. Those kids can't handle the hard stuff."

The man chuckled. "No. I need you to do something about this," he said, gesturing to the body in the room.

The young dealer huffed. "Excuse me?" She let out a humorless laugh. "No way. I'm a dealer. I dont deal with your baggage or dead bodies or whatever the fuck. So just give the the drop off location, give me the dope and let me do my actual job so that i can go back to my other job."

Suddenly she was on the floor, her face throbbing. "You will watch how you speak to me. And you will do as i say."

The girl spat out the blood that was pooling in her mouth and sneered. "Bite me, Apollo. I'm not doing it. So if your not gonna give me what i came here for, then i'm out."

She began to pick herslef up off the ground. This day has been bullshit, and they can come get him for the body, they dont need the drugs. Back on her feet and turning to walk away, she froze mid-step when she heard a gun being cocked. Turning back to her boss, to see he had a pistol aimed right in her face.

"I said, you will do as i say. And you will never speak to me like that again."


End file.
